


Fiona and Alaya :: Book III

by 000000robot



Series: Fiona and Alaya - Epic Story of a Family Through Time [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: #lesbian, Doctor Who References, F/F, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Pseudo-History, created fan universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/000000robot/pseuds/000000robot





	1. Chapter 1

Alaya carries the last of the large boxes out of the laboratory at 15 Savile Row and passes her Mother Vastra on the way to her mothers' office. "This is the last one."

Vastra pulls out the list from her pocket, "Hot water, towels, basins, gloves and pillows."

"Pillows?"

"Her head and lower back. Laying on the cold surface will tough enough, but her lower back will be carrying the burden."

Alaya nods, "Fiona is on her way. Are you ready?"

"Fiona has taught me well. I have had limited opportunities for hands on, but I will do my best."

"Do you have your notes? Book for reference?"

Vastra smiles and goes back to her office, "Good idea."

Alaya places the last box against the wall and returns to the hallway to see her beautiful wife in a white lab coat and carrying two medical bags. "Do these go into the operating room?" Alaya bends down and takes from Fiona's hands.

"They do. Thank you." Fiona takes this private moment and kisses her wife right on the lips.

"Doctor is that best to get flustered before a critical surgery?"

Fiona smiles, "Where is mother Jenny?"

"Pacing in the kitchen." Fiona goes into the kitchen and laughs, "Mother Jenny are the twins hungry now? They shall greet the world in a less than an hour. Honestly." Fiona comes over, puts the sandwich down and looks into her eyes, "You have nothing to worry about. It will go as we planned. You will go into a deep sleep and when you wake up there will be extreme discomfort nothing else. Any questions?"

"Have you done this before?"

"Mother Jenny, I have completed many. Too many to count." Fiona smiles, "You have seen so many I bet you could aid me."

Mother Jenny smiles, "I actually would like that."

Alaya walks into the kitchen.

Fiona turns, "She was eating a sandwich."

'The twins were hungry." Mother Jenny offers as a reason.

"I bet they were." Alaya bends down and talks to her sisters. "I shall see you two soon." She offers her arm to her mother, "You ready?"

Mother Jenny quickly takes another bite of the sandwich and places it back down. "Yeff I am."

Fiona follows.

Once Jenny is under Fiona preps the area and looks at the blue eyes behind the mask, "Are you ready? Do you want me to assist or do you want to assist?"

Vastra smiles under mask, "Please allow me to lead if I get into trouble, please take over."

Alaya knocks on the door, "I have the phone with me."

"Thank you dear, I hope we don't need it." Fiona offers a smile to her Vastra, "We must protect our family. We must be able to do this ourselves."

Vastra nods as she makes the first incision.

The whole operation goes without too much effort. Managing twins was delicate. They had to call in Alaya to hold one of her sisters while the first was being weighed, measured and notes were taken.

Fiona quickly takes the first baby removed and put on the prepared table. She cleans the little girl off and weighs her "2.2 Kilograms, she is a tiny one." Fiona measures, "20.5 centimeters, she is going to be tall like her Mother Vastra." Fiona continues to call out other facts she finds out about this new member of the family, "Blue Silurian eyes, human genitalia, human tongue but her heart is beating like a Silurian." Fiona picks the newborn up and slaps her buttocks and she screams. "She has lungs of a Silurian too." Fiona swaddles the tiny girl into a warm pink blanket and hands off to her sister.

"Vastra that is fantastic suturing. You are doing an excellent job. Did you count the bandages you used?"

Vastra looks up and smiles, 'Yes Doctor I did and thank you.' Vastra has to keep her tongue in her mouth, there is too much blood and it overpowers everything. She has purposely been breathing from her the oxygen stored in her lungs.

Fiona takes the next newborn and cleans off the distinct Silurian baby. "She is without a doubt Silurian." She cleans the little girl off and weighs her "3.7 Kilograms, healthy weight." Fiona measures, "34.8 centimeters, she is also going to be tall like Mother Vastra." Fiona continues to call out other facts she finds out about this new member of the family, "Beautiful green scaled body in incredible patterns, brown Human eyes, Silurian genitalia, Silurian tongue but ..." Vastra looks up. "Her heart is beating like a human."

Vastra continues finishing up taking care of her wife.

Fiona picks the Silurian newborn up, slaps her buttocks and the infant just licks the air and lets out a sound of irritation. "These two are opposites." Fiona swaddles the tiny Silurian newborn female into a warm pink blanket and she starts to cry. Fiona removes the blanket the newborn stops. She looks to her wife, "Watch."

Fiona covers the newborn with a blanket it cries and as soon as the blanket is removed it goes back to sleep content. Fiona holds the scaled girl to her body it cries immediately. "Curious. Alaya please hold your sister against your cool body."

Alaya and Fiona switch newborns. Alaya takes her scaled sister and lays her against her cool neck. The response is immediate and the newborn sleeps quietly.

Fiona smiles, "Alaya you will have your hands full," as she hands her other sister. "We must finish cleaning up your mother.

Together Vastra, a great Silurian warrior and scientific mastermind of her tribe, alongside Fiona, a human consummated in the twenty-first century but born one-hundred years back in time, have delivered two wonderful half-Silurians.

"We did it." Vastra smiles as they watch Jenny sleep.

"She should wake up any minute."

"Do you think I could wake her?"

"It would not hurt, she just will be a bit drowsy."

Vastra straight-away pulls up a chair next her wife's bedside. She grabs her wife's hand. "Jenny. Would you like to see your new daughter?"

Mother Jenny slowly opens her eyes and smiles.

"Careful," Fiona says to Mother Jenny, "Remember you have stitches and you will be uncomfortable for a couple weeks."

Mother Jenny holds out her arm, "Please help me sit up."

Vastra stands up, fluffs the pillows and pulls her wife into a seating position. "Better?"

"Thank you. Now please introduce me to our new family members."

"Alaya?"

Alaya comes walking into the room laying one against her shoulder and the other in the crook of her arm. She hands the swaddled one first, "She likes to be warm."

Jenny opens the blanket and sees jet black hair, "She's human?"

Vastra smiles, "Half-human. I dare you to take off the blanket."

Jenny unwraps the little girl in her arms. As soon as the cool air touches the newborn skin she opens her mouth and lets out a hair curling scream. Her poor pink human tongue quivers as it cries. Jenny quickly swaddles the child and it goes back to sleep. Jenny looks to her wife, "What was that?"

"It seems her outside is human but inside she is all Silurian." Vastra hands her the stethoscope, "Listen to her heartbeat."

Jenny listens to the baby's heartbeat that familiar sound she often hears when she falls asleep on her wife's chest. "She is our Mirum."

Vastra nods her head yes, "Perfect. Mirum Vastra Flint."

Jenny smiles at her Alaya, "May I hold her?"

Vastra takes Mirum and holds her tight.

Alaya hands her mother her newborn sister.

Vastra hands her wife a blanket. "She is also half-Silurian. I dare you to put this blanket on her."

As soon as Jenny covers the scaled newborn she begins to whimper and lets out soft cries. Jenny hands back the blanket to Vastra.

"This one is a Silurian outside and a human inside."

"You must be joking."

"Listen to her heartbeat."

Jenny takes the stethoscope and she hears a soft swooshing sound similar to her own. "Oh boy. They are nothing like each other or anything like Alaya. We have our hands full."

"Is this our Odea?"

Jenny smiles, 'She is our Odea Vastra Flint."

Alaya and Fiona watch their family grown. Alaya takes her hand and places it on her wife large stomach. "This is incredible. Just think in two months you will be holding our daughters."

Fiona smiles, "Yes and i trust Mother Vastra completely." Fiona speaks a little louder, "Your Vastra handled it all herself. I assisted when she needed my help, and it was because of the twins, not because she wasn't capable. She was marvelous."

Since Vastra is facing her wife, only Jenny is able to see such happiness and satisfaction beaming off her Silurian wife's face. "I am very proud." Jenny looks to her Alaya and Fiona, "I am very proud of my family."

Odea and Mirum both begin to cry.

Vastra laughs, "It is feeding time. They have been patient enough."


	2. Loud Family

Fiona gets out of bed and stretches her limbs. She looks down at her large stomach, grabs the stethoscope and lays the cold drum down to listen.

"How is our little fighter?" Alaya asks as she comes next to Fiona.

"She is doing her best." Fiona hands over the stethoscope and remains still as her wife moves the drum around.

"They are still together." Alaya looks up to her wife, "I am amazed at our daughters. I can't wait to meet them."

"You will have to wait just a few more months." Fiona looks to Alaya, "I start my pathology module today."

"I know. You will wear a mask if you work with chemical?"

"I will." Fiona cups her wife's face. "When I am finished with school I have been thinking that I would like to be on the late shift and be at the hospitals. That way we can have the same work schedule. "

"I will enjoy that. We just need to communicate that to the rest of the family." Alaya leans over, taps the lopsided bulging womb and says, "Do you hear that girls, we all will be working through the night. We shall spend our days together and sleeping after we have our tea time. Are you ready?"

Fiona seizes her wife arm, moans and holds back tears, "The ... they ... are shifting."

Alaya hands over the stethoscope. She watches her wife struggle, listening to her future offspring and hold back her screams. Fiona drops back and hands the stethoscope over. "They have settled. Please check our girls."

Alaya lays the drum down and hears the two heartbeats. "They are there." She leans over and talk to her daughters, "Girls. This is your mother Alaya. I would appreciate if you kept the movement to a minimum or somehow give your mother a warning. Also, while she is working you must, this is imperative, remain still. Please."

"They are still." Fiona gasps out as she pulls her wife close. "In a just a month they shall be here."

"You hungry?"

Fiona nods, "Please help me up.'

Alaya assists her wife up from the bed and they head down to the kitchen for some food.

They walk into the kitchen and find Jenny and Vastra leaning on each other sleeping while holding a child.

Alaya taps her mother Jenny's nose, "We can hold them. Why don't you both get some sleep."

Fiona wakes Vastra, "Mother, let me hold Odea. You get some sleep."

The two exhausted mothers hand over their tiny children and scuttle to their bedroom.

"We better switch before they wake up." Fiona takes Mirum and places her in her the wrap, making sure she is nice and warm.

Alaya places Odea in the baby wrap but doesn't swaddle her allowing the baby to enjoy the coolness.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

Fiona comes in from her long day at medical school, this time she walks into the entrance and sits down next to the coat rack. She waits until Miss Shaw gets off the phone.

Miss Shaw comes over, "Fiona. Are you feeling well?"

"I just need to rest. My body is protesting any further movements."

"One moment." Miss Shaw leaves Fiona and can be heard talking to Miss Gardner, "It seems our Alaya needs assistance going upstairs."

Miss Shaw returns as Miss Gardner knocks on the Alaya's office door. A dark haired woman enters the business entryway, "Hello dear. Would you like assistance?"

Fiona looks up as see her Alaya's brown eyes, "Please, carry me?"

"I am sorry, there isn't the privacy we need. You can choose to wait until everyone has left the business or you can lean on me."

"I want to take off my shoes and lounge in the most unfeminine position."

Alaya helps her wife stand and casually puts her arm around her wife's waist and guides Fiona up to the second floor. As soon as the two pass the investigation and research offices Alaya swoops her wife up and carries her the rest of the way to the drawing-room chaise lounge. "I will return as soon as I am finished with the client." She takes off her wife's shoe, covers her with a blanket and heads back down to her office.

Mother Jenny comes into the drawing room with two crying babies in her arms. She notices a sleeping Fiona. "Fiona dear,"

Fiona opens her eyes.

"Please take Mirum and keep her warm."

Fiona moves over and places Mirum against her own warmth under the covers. Mirum coos.

"That is one down, now I just have to cool Odea." Mother Jenny looks around.

"Place her on the fireplace hearth, it should be cool enough. I find it is my source in the hot summers."

"I will try it," As soon as Jenny places Odea on the cool hearth she stops crying instantly. "Finally." Jenny lays down next to Odea and falls asleep at once.

Vastra and Alaya discuss their new client, "It seems the war is profitable for us. We shall go to the hospital before visiting hours is over to interview this soldier's claim."

"We should leave directly." Alaya and Vastra's conversation is halted at the sight of their wives sleeping as they lay.

Alaya tell her mother, ' _Fiona said she wanted lounge in the most unfeminine position, that is utterly hoydenish_.'

' _All she is missing is a cigar_.' Vastra points at her own wife laying as if she is about to make snow angels and smiles, ' _Jenny isn't fairing any better_.'

' _I am going to leave a note. We will not be lon_ g.'

Alaya places a pillow under her mother's head, kisses her wife on the cheek and depart 15 Savile Row.

Vastra and Alaya return home after an intensive interview to find nothing has changed; Fiona and Jenny have not moved a muscle and the children remain sleeping.

' _They have not moved_.'

_'I am pleased that Mirum and Odea are finally quiet_.'

' _Come with me, once they wake each will be hungry or need changing_.' Alaya pulls her mother into the kitchen, "Help me prepared dinner or keep me company. We have much to discuss. Do you believe the soldier is the son of the sixth Earl of Annesley? _"_

"The blood samples will eliminate the suspicion. His story is too clean, the details are too specific. I would not have any doubt about you being my daughter. I would know instantly by your scent."

"Humans do not have that specific Silurian gift. With his face in bandages and the wounds are cause question. Humans depend on collaboration and visual senses."

The partners discuss it further as Alaya makes dinner of potatoes, carrots, and pork. "Supper is almost ready. Shall we wake up our wives?"

Alaya turns down the burners, places lids on pans and joins her mother in the drawing-room. She takes Mirum in her arms and coaches her wife awake. "Fiona, are you hungry?"

"Oh yes. I will help you make dinner."

"No need. It is made."

Fiona gets up, stretches and see the note on the table. "You were gone?"

"You were completely out when we returned."

Mother Jenny is being helped us by Mother Vastra. Odea's is removed from the hearth and placed into Vastra's arms to keep her cool. "It was Fiona's idea to put her on the hearth."

"She is too young to regulate her body temperature. She will learn."

"I hope so," Mother Jenny smiles as she looks at Odea sleeping. "If not, her bed will be a marble slab."

"Which reminds me," Vastra speaks as the large family move into the kitchen. "We need assistance in raising our brood."

Alaya smiles, "Do you suppose my Strax is available?"

"Strax?" Fiona asks as she sits down to eat.

"Strax is a nurse that helped raise our Alaya. Do you mind if we hire him to raise the four new members?"

"A male nurse? How unconventional." Fiona smiles, "He must be quite elderly, are you sure you want to burden that man with four very different children? I assume he understands our unique family life."

Alaya sits as everyone begins to eat, especially her wife who still has not regained her feminine traits since waking from her nap. Fiona eats her food as if she has not had a meal in weeks.

"The twins are hungry." Fiona looks up as meat is hanging from her bottom lip. "Please forgive me."

Vastra leaves and returns with a camera, "Smile dear."

"Don't you dare!" Fiona screams.

It is too late, "Your hair is wild, you teeth have pieces of meat stuck and there is already food falling on your chest." Alaya laughs and consoles her wife, "That is one your mother will appreciate. She will enjoy this photo."

Fiona attempts a smile between bites, "She willf enjoy the pifures."

Mother Jenny refocuses the topic of help; help they desperately need, "Now about Strax. He currently resides in Glasgow."

Fiona stops eating, swallows her food and her face glows, "That is wonderful. I would love to have a Scottish nanny."

"Oh boy." Alaya sits back getting ready for the entertaining conversation.

Fiona looks at her wife and back to the mothers. "Tell me about this nanny named Strax."

"Strax is now forty years old and do not under any circumstances call him a nanny. He is a nurse." Mother Vastra interrupts Jenny.

Jenny gives a look to Vastra. Vastra immediately mouths 'i am sorry'. "About Strax he isn't exactly Scottish ..."


	3. Fiona is Out

"I have two weeks before I must return to medical school." Fiona reminds Alaya as she lays down on the table in the laboratory at 15 Saville Row. "I have two more weeks of night shift, besides being on call at the morgue. I will miss our daughters."

"We shall be fine. They shall miss you terribly as I shall miss my wife."

Fiona lays back as chloroform is placed over her mouth she counts, "100 ... 99 ... 98 ... 97 ... 96 ... 95 ... 9 ... 4 ... 9 ... 3 ... 9 ..."

Vastra gets to work with her wife by her side and smiles, 'We are giving birth to our grandchildren.'

Jenny smiles, "We will be the first things they see when they great the world for the first time. It is exciting."

' _You ready_?' Vastra offers a smile to a nervous Alaya who nods and back to her excited wife who also nods.

The Flint Family work quick and methodically as possible. It helped that Vastra held a family meeting last week to go over all their parts and the process.

Alaya stands by as she reads over her notes over again.

' _Alaya_ ,' Mother Vastra attempts to focus her daughter, ' _Your daughters are coming_.'

Mother Vastra pulls out a tiny Silurian whose hand is holding hands with the unborn offspring. ' _This is unexpected. It seems they want to come out together. Alaya and Jenny we have to work together.'_

Jenny and Alaya grab the siblings together and place them on the assigned tabletop.

"Hello girls. I am your mother Alaya. I know you have heard my voice." Alaya talks to her daughters while holding them still. "Mother Vastra how are you doing?"

' _Jenny is almost done. She is adding the last line of sutures and I will clean up_.' Vastra watches her wife working quickly; she is amazed. ' _My dear, Jenny you and I will be passing this information down to our girls. You definitely will be instructing suture_.'

Mother Jenny finishes up and comes to Alaya's rescue. "We need your daughters cleaned off."

Alaya and Jenny clean both the newborns.

"Girls we have take a few notes and feed you as soon as your mother Fiona is awake. This is your grandmother Jenny and grandmother Vastra will be over shortly. Please, you can let go of each others hands. You are safe."

The two will not let go.

Alaya looks to her mother Jenny, "I am open to suggestions."

"Just try. They will let go soon, we cannot take care of them joined."

Alaya nods and returns to her check list. She rattles off numbers, measurements, makes notes of their body parts and even eye color. Alaya picks up the smallest one, "Sorry dear but we must hear you sing," and spanks her ass like she practiced with Fiona. The tiny baby opens its little mouth as the small Silurian tongue quivers in the air she lets our a tiny roar. The sisters unclasp their hands. Alaya holds her close, "You did wonderfully. You have a beautiful voice." Alaya places the screaming baby girl on the clean blanket and swaddled her tight. She hands her to Jenny.

Alaya goes through her check-list with the next baby girl. When she holds her upside down and spanks her. The newborn simply cries a sound of irritation and the small Silurian tongue curls around Alaya's thumb. Alaya swaddled the crying baby girl, "I owe you my undying devotion. You took care of your sister." The little baby stops crying instantly. "Yes, we kept an eye on both of you. Thank you."

Alaya picks up the baby and turns as Vastra picks up Fiona and carries her to their bedroom one floor up. The newborns are placed in their own bassinet and instantly cry. Alaya takes the smaller of the two and places with her sister. They flick their tongues to find each other as they fall asleep comforted by each other. Alaya pulls the chair next to the bed, holds Fiona's hand with her left and rocks her daughters with her right. Now she waits.

After a bit of time passed Alaya feels her wife's hands twitch. She sits up while maintaining the rocking motion for her daughters and hands her wife her glasses. "Good morning Fiona."

Fiona without haste sits up and puts on her glasses. She looks at the one bassinet, her face goes white and begins to tear up.

Alaya rolls the bassinet towards her wife, "Fiona they cry unless they sleep together."

"I thought ... " Alaya touches her wife's hand, "The one is very small. I feared she would not have taken her first breath. But she had such a beautiful voice, you will hear it soon. You have been out about twenty minutes since and our daughters will be hungry."

"Let me hold them." Fiona props herself into a better position.

Alaya stands and pulls out one at a time and places each in Fiona's arms.

"Tell me about my daughters. Which one came out first?"

Alaya pulls the piece of paper out of her pocket. "They came out together. They held hands and wouldn't let go." Fiona smiled and became anxious to hear the data her wife collected, "The tiny one ... Dear we will have to name them sometimes. I can't keep calling them 'the tiny one' and 'the other one.' The tiny one you are holding on your left entered the world in at 1.13 kilograms, 38.1 centimeters head to toe, 25.4 centimeters head circumference, 24.13 centimeters abdominal circumference, 4.445 centimeters foot size and brown eyes."

Fiona looks down to her left, "My goodness you are a tiny one, but have no fear as you were born into the best family. We will make sure you as strong as possible." She looks to her wife, "I see my hair on both. Tell me about her." Alaya nods to the one on her right.

Alaya smiles, "She is our little caregiver. She held on to her sister's hand until she heard a healthy cry." Fiona tears up. Alaya quickly keeps her wife's mind busy, "She came into our lives weighing 3.68 kilograms, 51.12 centimeters head to toe, 76.3 centimeters head circumference, 72.45 centimeters abdominal circumference, 14.5 centimeters foot size and green eyes."

Alaya looks at her notes, "They both have the same anatomy as I do with few exceptions. They do not have the same full body scales like I do. Under their crazy head of hair, they both have a small crown with small openings and they both have Silurians tongues."

"I am very pleased about the Silurian's tongue."

"Truly?" Alaya takes a deep breath and swells with pride.

"I find the Silurian tongue quite helpful. I am jealous most of the time." Fiona offers a genuine smile, "Tell me more."

"They both have scales on their back, around the ears and neckline. There are no scales around the face or from the knees down. Since they have the Silurian's tongue, we can assume their anatomy, post-pubescent, will be similar to mine. Their genitalia is full Silurian."

Fiona smiles. "Human ears? Do you know if they have human or Silurian hearing?"

"We will test when they get older. I suspect Strax will let us know of any gifts."

The smaller one starts to lick the air and begins to offer her loudest battle cry. Fiona smiles with tears flowing, "It is time to eat." She hands the larger one to Alaya. She brings the tiny newborn to her breast and helps her find the nipple. The newborn first licks the area around the nipple and then pulls it into her mouth and begins to nurse. Fiona looks up to her wife, "I have no words. I am pleased she is eating."

The newborn in Alaya's arms starts to lick the air and cries a softer tone. "Can you handle both?"

"Let me try."

Alaya brings over the new born and helps locate the nipple. Without hesitation, she quickly latches on and nurses quickly. Fiona and Alaya laugh. Alaya remarks, "She is not timid at all." She looks to her wife, "Who is our April and who is our Jennifer?"

"Based on their differences we have noticed ... your mother despite being a feisty and fierce warrior, she is the most compassionate person I have ever met. Our tall Silurian daughter has taken care of her sister in the womb. She is our Jennifer."

Alaya nods, "I agree. Therefore by default the cautious one with a loud voice is April. How fitting."

"She is cautious but like my mother and her loud cry ... she is our April."

Alaya comes over and pets Jennifer's small red hair, "You are our Jennifer Vastra Flint-Saint Clair. Welcome to the family." Jennifer responds by stop nursing licks the air and twirls the small Silurian tongue around Alaya's finger. "Are you finished eating?" The little Jennifer turns her head away from Fiona's breast and allows Alaya to rub her back until a small air bubble came out in the form of a burp.

Alaya returned Jennifer to her assigned bassinet who fell asleep instantly with a full stomach.

Alaya put her attention on the fast feeding April.

Fiona stroked April's hair, "You are our April Vastra Flint-Saint Clair. Welcome to our lives." April just kept sucking. Fiona smiled and looked to Alaya, "She can eat as much as she wants. It will only help her body grow." They watch for the next few minutes until the sucking becomes intermittent and finally April falls asleep with Fiona's nipple in her mouth.

Alaya attempts to move the tiny April but she woken up. April begins to frantically nurse again. "Are you going to run out?"

"Milk is always being produced, she technically can be at this for hours. But it will leave my nipples sore."

"When should we stop her from feeding?"

"When she is full."

Soon April falls asleep again with Fiona's nipple in her mouth. Alaya comes over to pick her up only to start the process over. Fiona asks her wife, "Can you communicate with her? Am I able?"

"I do not know. She can hear us. I am not positive about a response."

Alaya closes her eyes, ' _April Vastra. You seem very hungry. We don't want you to get an upset stomach._ '

Fiona watches for any response. April takes three more quick sucks and then stops. Alaya begins to pull her away, but April's Silurian tongue is still wrapped around Fiona's nipple.

"I promise you can come back as many times as you want." Fiona tickles her daughter's cheek. April unravels her tongue around the nipple to only swirl it around Fiona's finger. "April, be brave. Allow mother Alaya to take care of your tummy." April responds by putting her tongue back into her mouth.

Alaya places April on her should blade and pats her back softly.

April's body responds with such a deep burp she startles herself and she starts to begin her battle cry. It wakes Jennifer who also begins to cry. Alaya quickly rocks April in her arms, "You did a good thing. That was called a burp. You will do that plenty of times so that your little tummy will not get upset."

Fiona grabs Jennifer to rock her back to sleep, "That, Jennifer, was your little sister. If she didn't burp, it would have given her an upset tummy." Jennifer stops crying at hearing her mother's voice and goes back to sleep.

April finally gives in to her exhaustion and sleeps soundly in her own bassinet.

Alaya looks back and forth to make sure they are breathing and then collapses on the bed. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

There is a tap on the door.

"Come in," Fiona whispers as she covers herself.

Strax walks in.

Alaya immediately gives him the international quiet signal.

He nods and whispers, "I came to do my own examinations." He pulls out his medical devices and scans Jennifer. He points to Jennifer, "Your son will be a great leader, good brains, athletic, good heart and will be a challenge. It seems he has a stubborn streak. You always have to mind the spirited ones. He will grow up to be a fine warrior."

He scans April twice as long until he is satisfied with the results, "He should have been incubated longer. He is under weight and very small."

Alaya quickly asks touching his hands, "Dear Strax, what can we do?"

"Not to worry. We'll get him fattened up and growing no time. He already has a full stomach and knows what he has to do."

"What about April's personality, traits?"

"He is an intelligent one, potential for athletics and quiet. Mind you boys with brains can be tricky. When he is old enough, I shall make sure he knows how to trow a grenade and defeat his enemies. He and I will take down the moon."

Fiona's eyes pop open.

Alaya quickly grabs her wife's hand. 'Thank you my dear Strax. When do you think my Fiona can get up and walk around?"

He scans Fiona's body from head to toe, "The lad's abdomen has been wounded." He takes out a gadget out of his bag and focuses the whirling sound along the stitches. "He can get up in a day or two. If he needs the loo come get me and I will escort the lad."

"Thank you, Strax." Alaya hugs him tightly.

Strax bows and exits the room. Fiona and Alaya laughs as he exits yelling his findings to Vastra and Jenny.

"He is jesting about the grenades?"

Alaya ignores her wife as she rocks the two bassinets in unison.

"Alaya ... tell me more about your life as a child."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Tell me anyway."

Through two feedings and three diaper changes Fiona listened to Alaya's stories of her nurse Strax.

Fiona just sat there listening dumbfounded.

Alaya reminds her wife that their children will have such grand adventures and grow up with a universal understanding that will help them in their future. Alaya smiles, "We just need to hide the grenades".


End file.
